1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device equipped with a speaker.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the rapid development of technologies, the design of electronic devices, such as cellular phones, PDAs (personal digital assistants), and so on, is being driven by the marketplace towards providing more and more multimedia functions. At the same time, consumer and user demand has continued to push a dramatic reduction in the size of electronic devices.
To comply with the multimedia requirements, most electronic devices today include a speaker. Quality of the sound from speakers strongly influences customers buying decisions.
FIG. 4 shows a typical electronic device including a housing 12, a speaker 14, a washer 16, and a circuit board 18. The housing includes a chamber 122 defined therein for receiving the speaker 14. The speaker 14 includes a diaphragm 142 and a conductive surface 144 opposite to the diaphragm 142. The diaphragm 142 is an outer surface of the speaker 14 for propagating sounds. The conductive surface 144 is an internal surface for electrically connecting the speaker 14 to the circuit board 18. Two elastic sheets 146 are protrusively arranged on the conductive surface 144 for resisting the circuit board 18 to electrically connect the speaker 14 to the circuit board 18.
FIGS. 5 and 6 show the typical electronic device with the speaker 14 arranged therein. The diaphragm 142 is close to a bottom of the chamber 122 and a plurality of vent holes are defined in the bottom of chamber 122. The elastic bodies 146 electrically connect the speaker 14 to the circuit board 18. The washer 16 is arranged on a top of sidewalls of the chamber 122. However, as electronic components are mainly arranged in a middle portion of the circuit board 18, edges of the circuit board 18 will be slightly raised due to the weight of the electronic components. In this way, interstices 124 between the chamber 122 and the circuit board 18 result in sound leakage. The leaked sounds interfere with the sounds dissipating from the vent holes of the chamber 122 and decrease the overall sound quality of the electronic device. One solution to solve the above problems is to provide an airtight chamber for the speaker 14. However, the need for the airtight chamber of the electronic device conflicts with the drive to produce smaller devices.
In addition, the speaker 14 is electrically connected to the circuit board 18 using the elastic bodies 146 as shown in FIG. 5. It is difficult to precisely position the elastic bodies 146 during assembly. Moreover, the circuit board 18 may be damaged due to great elasticity of the elastic bodies 146.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.